The present specification generally relates to systems and methods for showing information from a management server on a mobile client device and, more specifically, to systems and methods for showing information from a management server on a mobile client device to facilitate the management of industrial vehicles.
In order to move items about an industrial facility, workers often utilize industrial vehicles, including for example, forklift trucks, hand and motor driven pallet trucks, and/or other materials handling vehicles. Warehouse management systems can be implemented on a server to manage the movement of items about the industrial facility. However, disruptions in the operation of such industrial vehicles can impact the ability of a warehouse management system to obtain peak operating efficiency. Moreover, conventional warehouse management systems do not provide tools for showing information that can be effectively utilized to manage access to, and operation of, the available industrial vehicles within the facility in an efficient and integrated manner.